


I Can Hear You, You Don't Need to Talk

by ragingrainbow



Series: Glam 100 Drabbles [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, Dominance, Drabble Sequence, Drabble Set, M/M, Power Dynamics, Silence Kink, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Adam doesn’t need Sauli to speak. He likes the silence, it feels safe, like something that is theirs only, something no one else can be a part of. Everything he needs to know is always right there for him to hear, even when nothing is spoken out loud.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Hear You, You Don't Need to Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Seyren for the beta. <3  
> Written for Glam 100 Prompt #027: communicating without words  
> Oh and it's a metal collar because [this](http://pics.livejournal.com/ragingrainbow/pic/00016588), btw.

_“Don’t make a sound...”_

It’s the only instruction Adam gives, with his fingers pressed to Sauli’s lips. 

Adam waits a moment, watches as realization settles on Sauli’s face, feels the way Sauli’s body relaxes against his own; accepting, inviting. He smiles as he drops his hand, runs gentle fingers over Sauli’s chest. 

Adam doesn’t need Sauli to speak. He likes the silence, it feels safe, like something that is theirs only, something no one else can be a part of. Everything he needs to know is always right there for him to hear, even when nothing is spoken out loud. 

\---

_Trust._

It’s in the way Sauli doesn’t break eye contact as he sinks to his knees in one fluid motion, his body easily settling into a familiar pose.

And in the way he tips his head back, presents his neck for Adam to lock the cold metal collar around it.

_Yours._

It’s the shiver that runs through Sauli when Adam traces warm fingers along the edge of the collar.

The way he tilts his head back a little more as his eyes fall closed, eyelids fluttering softly against flushed cheeks, his lips parting just a little on a soundless whimper.

\---

_Need._

Adam can taste it on Sauli’s lips when they kiss, feel it in the way Sauli clings to him as if he’ll never let go. 

Adam responds in kind, lets his fingers and lips etch poetry into Sauli’s freckled skin, marks him in ways there are no words for. 

_Please._

Sauli can beg soundlessly, arched into a perfect bow beneath Adam’s mouth and fingers. 

Every quiver, every silent gasp is like a plea for more, for mercy, for release. 

Adam only has to nod in response, the silence never broken. 

_Love._

It is not a strong enough word anyway.


End file.
